plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Spider Woman 1-5
, Nine |Zombie = |FR = None |NR = same |S1 = Complete the stage |S2 = Don't let the Seagull Imp steal the star |S3 = Don't lose any lawn mowers |nolawnmower=y |before = War of the Spider Woman 1-4 |after = War of the Spider Woman 1-6 }} War of the Spider Woman 1-5 was the fifth level of War of the Spider Woman in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. In this level, the player would have a boss battle with the Spider Devil Zombies. To earn all three stars, the player must have completed the stage, not let the Seagull Imp steal the star (which is located at the back of the lawn on one of the lawn mowers), and not to lose any lawn mowers. Dialogue (Intro) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Well, it seems somewhat bad, Crazy Dave: I just saw seven women in the pond, Crazy Dave: Believe me, you will not want to join their party, Crazy Dave: Because they're seven female zombies! Crazy Dave: And also seven spider-web-spitting female zombies! Crazy Dave: I think my mother gave me the Blover, Crazy Dave: Maybe this can help you! Good luck, neighbor! (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty *The bosses were extremely tough. The player had to defeat a total of seven Spider Devil Zombies to win the level in the final wave, and these zombies could throw spider webs at the player. They could be easily blown away by Blover, which unfortunately, has a slow recharge. Each of them had an extreme amount of health, so the player needed to prepare their defenses in the first waves as strong as possible. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Hero Plant: Monk Flower **Sunflower **Threepeater **Snow Pea **Kernel-pult **Cherry Bomb **Cactus **Flower Pot **Lily Pad **Blover *Plant Flower Pots, Lily Pads and Sunflowers first. *Plant Threepeaters, Snow Peas, Kernel-pults and Cacti for defense along with more Flower Pots and Lily Pads as usual. Slowing plants like Snow Peas will be needed to slow down the bosses in the final wave. *In the final wave, there will be a bunch of zombies and 2 Spider Devil Zombies appear first. Beat the others up like usual, and for the bosses, use Blover to blow all the webs away when there are a lot of them on the lawn already, as it will take time to recharge. A good strategy is to hypnotize the tough zombies in the final wave to beat the Spider Devil Zombies, as well as blocking them from going further. *However, next will be 5 Spider Devil Zombies along with no regular zombies, in which you have no choice but to fight them back normally. With the help of Monk Flower you should have lots of sun for now, so continuously replace and plant instant-kill plants such as Cherry Bomb to deal huge damage to the bosses. Gallery WOTSW1-5G1.png WOTSW1-5G2.png|Final wave WOTSW1-5R.png|Level completed Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies Journey To The West - War of The Spider Woman 1-5 BOSS Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with three flags